1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network communications, and more specifically to the use of digital certificates for the purposes of tracking sponsorship information or membership information of users of the network, as well as for computing billing services or network access services, and providing other services, based at least partly on the sponsorship information.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Digital certificates are a very useful tool for Internet transactions. A digital certificate may reside in a client computer and may be used to identify the client computer. In general, digital certificates are used to authenticate users and perform secure transactions. When a client or user accesses a web site, the client computer may transmit its digital certificate to the web server. Without the use of digital certificates, user access to a web site may require registration and the use of passwords by users accessing the site. Passwords and registration information are generally inconvenient. A user typically receives different passwords and user ID information from different providers, and users may often times forget their individual passwords and IDs. Thus, digital certificates solve many of the problems associated with requiring registration and the use of passwords.
Therefore, digital certificates are useful for performing secure electronic commerce (e-commerce) transactions, and may be used to uniquely identify users. This unique identification may allow an Internet-based business gather information about customers in order to customize their access to a given web site. For example, the use of digital certificates allows a web site to restrict access, including the ability to allow different users different levels of access. A digital certificate may also allow for the instant authentication of a user without requiring the use of a user name or password.
Digital certificates are based on an encryption technology known as public/private key technology. A key is a unique encryption device, and no two keys are the same. This allows a given key to be used to identify its owner. Keys function in pairs. One key within the pair is referred to as the public key, while the other key is referred to as the private key. A public key may encrypt information to be transmitted across the Internet, and only the corresponding private key may decrypt this information. Alternatively, a private key may encrypt information to be transmitted across the Internet, and only the corresponding public key may decrypt this information. Public keys may be distributed freely to any end user who wishes to conduct secure transactions with the distributing web site, while a private key may be stored exclusively on a computer or server of the end user.
When a digital certificate is installed on the client computer of the end user, the digital certificate stores non-mutable or non-changeable information from the provider. If a server computer wishes to exchange information with the client computer of an end user, the server computer may access the digital certificate stored on the client computer, which contains the information from the certificate provider. The server computer uses its public key to ensure the contents of the certificate are valid and un-modified, and may also validate the identity of the end user and to encrypt the information to be shared. Encryption may be accomplished using Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) technology.
Digital certificates are particularly useful for providing access to network services in subscriber based services. Subscriber based services may include Internet service providers and online services. Such services typically include a billing model that charges a flat rate (e.g. a monthly rate) or a rate based on the amount of service used. However, typical billing plans lack a mechanism for accessing various customer sponsorship and demographic information, as well as geographic information. Thus this information cannot be considered when charging a customer for network access.
As the use of portable computing devices (PCD's) proliferates, a variety of new applications will emerge. Mobile users (MU's) may operate their PCD's in a stand-alone mode, but may also wish to access the Internet or other computer networks. In many cases, hard-wired links may not be available or practical, and may thus prevent the MU from communicating with the network. Furthermore, even when communications between a network and the mobile user can be established, the location of the MU (and thus the PCD) may be difficult, if not impossible to determine.
Many typical PCD's are not equipped to handle such communications scenarios. Commercially available PCD's are typically equipped with industry standard interface ports for connecting to peripheral devices such as printers, plotters, and modems. In order to gain access to a network to transmit or receive information, the user of such PCD's must usually wait until reaching an office or other location with the appropriate equipment.
By way of example and not limitation, one type of MU is the traveler who passes through airports or similar mass transit centers (e.g. subway commuters), uses ground transportation, and stays in a hotel. In a typical scenario, a traveler may use a portable computing device to perform calculations or prepare documents during an airplane flight. Simultaneously, associates may leave messages for the traveler on a network. In conventional systems, the traveler's work product and messages destined for the traveler are not available until the traveler arrives at a location where a wired connection to the traveler's network is available.